The Unwanted
by pinkpaper
Summary: Disaat Sungmin hampir meraih kebahagiaan untuk bersama dengan Donghae, Marcus malah datang dalam hidupnya, membuatnya berbalik mencintai pria itu. Lalu sebuah kecelakaan tragis menimpa Donghae, membuatnya kehilangan kedua kakinya. Pria itu jatuh miskin dengan hutang yang menggunung. Saat itulah Cho Kyuhyun yang berfisik sama seperti Marcus mulai datang sebagai pahlawan. GS. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

Suasana di kedai kopi sore itu sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa kelompok siswa berseragam yang menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing sambil tertawa cekikikan, melempar-lemparkan buku pelajaran mereka keatas meja kayu mungil dengan sebagian yang sibuk mendiskusikan solusi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Sebagian yang lainnya hanyalah seorang wanita tua dengan kacamata mungilnya, dan seorang lelaki kecil yang sibuk membagi potongan kue miliknya kepada wanita tua itu sambil tertawa.

Cucu yang baik, pikir Sungmin lalu tersenyum, menyesap kembali cangkir teh nya yang mulai mendingin. Pria itu sampai sekarang belum terlihat batang hidungnya, dan gadis itu telah menunggu dia selama empat puluh menit lamanya.

Apakah sidang itu belum selesai? Pikirnya cemas, lalu merengoh ponselnya, berharap ada pesan yang masuk mengatakan bahwa pria itu telah sampai sebentar lagi. Namun nihil, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya pesan masuk ataupun panggilan dari pria itu, sama sekali tidak.

"Tunanganmu masih belum kelihatan sepertinya"

Sungmin melemparkan senyum kecilnya, mempersilahkan wanita dengan senyum hangat itu duduk berhadapan dengannya lalu menggeleng.

"Belum, sepertinya sidang kali ini berat" ucapnya masih dengan senyum.

"Tunanganmu adalah seorang pengacara kalau begitu" wanita itu memainkan gantungan kunci yang melekat di tas tangan merah marunnya. "Well, cukup mapan untuk menjadi seorang suami"

"Terimakasih" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum lebar, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit cemas pada calon suaminya itu sekarang. "Akan saya pastikan bahwa andalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan undangan pernikahan saya"

"Kau manis sekali, nak" wanita itu tertawa, berangsur menepuk pundak kanan Sungmin dengan tepukan kecil berulang-ulang. "Kalau begitu sekotak kue kering dan beberapa cangkir kopi gratis untuk kau dan calon suamimu"

"Kedai anda bisa bangkrut kalau begitu" Sungmin tertawa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah repot-repot"

"Lagipula kau dan calon suamimu pelanggan tetap di kedai ini, anggap saja sebagai hadiah terimakasih" wanita itu memberikan aba-aba pada pelayannya, disusul oleh anggukan kecil pelayan bertubuh mungil itu. "Coklat atau kacang, sayang?"

"Kacang" Sungmin berucap mantap. Tiba-tiba bayangan tunangannya yang memuntahkan beberapa kue coklat terbesit dalam benaknya. "Terima kasih banyak, nyonya"

"Kau tidak menyukai coklat, sayangku?" wanita itu menyiratkan rasa penasaran di wajahnya. "Kupikir sebagian besar orang menyukai coklat"

"Tunangan saya alergi pada coklat" Sungmin menopang dagunya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela transparan yang mengelilingi kedai itu, menyadari bahwa bunga daisy mungil yang terpanjang dalam pot luar jendela bergoyang pelan, tertiup angin.

Wanita itu tertawa.

"Pria yang unik" ucapnya, mengekori pandangan mata Sungmin lalu turut memandangi jendela kaca kedai kopinya.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok siswa berseragam itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar kedai sambil mengobrol ringan satu sama lain, diikuti oleh wanita paruh baya dan cucu laki-laki kecilnya yang saling bergandengan tangan, persis dibelakang sekolompok siswa sekolah menengah itu.

Sungmin seketika menyadari bahwa kedai kopi itu akan tutup sebentar lagi.

Ia mendesah.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, sayang, kau boleh menetap disini, aku akan memerintahkan pelayanku untuk menutup kedai ini agak terlambat daripada biasanya, temuilah dulu calon suamimu"

"Ah tidak" Sungmin menggeleng dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Akan saya kirimkan dia pesan untuk menemui saya di restoran saja"

"Tidak perlu" wanita itu menggeleng cepat. "Bagaimana jika calon suamimu itu tidak memeriksa ponselnya atau kehabisan baterai? Ia mencarimu kesini dan mendapati kedai ini sudah tutup dengan tunangannya yang menghilang. Ah kasihan sekali" wanita itu menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

"Oh, terimakasih" balasnya terharu.

Dan suara tunangannya yang memanggil merdu namanya tiba-tiba terdengar.

.

.

.

"Donghae?"

Pria itu tersenyum sumringah saat mendapati sosok tunangannya, berjalan sedikit cepat dengan senyum yang tidak pudar sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Ikatan dasi pria itu telah mengendur diiringi dengan setelan jasnya yang kusut dan keluar disana-sini. Raut wajah pria itu sedikit lelah, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya, berlari kecil kearah tunangannya lalu menggapainya, memeluknya sangat erat. Oh, betapa Sungmin merindukannya!

"Maafkan aku, sayang" pria itu berbisik ditelinganya, menghirup aroma rambut kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil menenangkan seluruh pikirannya yang kolot. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, klien ku sedikit brengsek" lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Kau juga harus meminta maaf kepada beliau" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, menunjuk kearah wanita si pemilik kedai yang tersenyum sedari tadi melihat mereka. "Berkat kau, beliau menutup kedai ini lebih lama daripada biasanya"

Pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan saya, nyonya" Ia menghampiri wanita itu, tersenyum menawan sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh jam tangan hitam mengkilat, terlampau mewah.

"Donghae." ucapnya lagi lalu tersenyum, merengkuh hangat tangan wanita itu lalu mengayunkannya keatas dan kebawah.

Pria ini seperti lukisan, batin wanita itu, seketika langsung terpesona pada sosok Donghae.

"Apakah kau campuran, sayang?" wanita itu tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil. Bukan hanya wanita itu yang bertanya hal serupa, semua yang berkenalan dengannya juga bertanya demikian.

"Tidak" balasnya mantap sambil tertawa. "Ayah dan ibu saya orang Korea asli"

"Bola matamu coklat terang, apalagi wajahmu, tidak sepenuhnya wajah Asia" cecer wanita itu dan kembali tersenyum.

Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Anda begitu teliti" balas Donghae, menarik satu bangku lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping kanan meja, memberikan aba-aba pada Sungmin untuk kembali duduk menghadap wanita itu.

"Oh, aku ingin sekali berbincang-bincang pada kalian!" wanita itu berucap lantang. "Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak berwajah campuran walaupun kedua orang tuanya adalah orang Korea!" Wanita itu melirik kearah Sungmin, membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah.

"Bolehkah aku meminta kartu namamu, sayang" Wanita itu kembali melirik kearah Donghae. "Putraku yang tertua sepertinya ingin menyewa jasa pengacara, dia dituduh menyelewengkan dana perusahaan" keluhnya.

"Oh, tentu saja" Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum menawan, mengeluarkan sehelai kartu yang didominasi putih dari kantong jas hitamnya. "Saya akan merasa sangat senang apabila berhasil menolong putra anda"

Dan tiba-tiba wanita itu sedikit terperanjat saat melihat nama yang tertera di atas sehelai kartu itu.

Lee Donghae.

Ah, bukankah nama itu adalah nama pengacara muda berbakat yang tidak pernah kalah dalam menyelesaikan kasus? Apalagi, wanita itu pernah mendengar bahwa pengacara yang bernama Lee Donghae itu adalah pengacara dengan bayaran tertinggi di negri ini.

Dan sosok itu berada di depan wajahnya, tersenyum teduh padanya bagaikan rimbun pohon tinggi ditengah terik matahari!

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sibuk"

Donghae tersenyum, mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala kekasihnya itu setelah mereka saling berpelukan mesra malam itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan uang, sayang" Donghae berbisik lembut, berangsur merangkul pundak gadisnya sembari memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi kerlip bintang mungil yang merupakan kegiatan kesukaannya, menghabiskan waktu bersama gadisnya disalah satu restoran ternama yang beratapkan langit malam langsung, melepas rindu dengan cinta yang menggelora dahsyat setiap harinya. "Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini merupakan bayaran termahalku"

"Oh ya?" Sungmin menampilkan raut wajah yang begitu tertarik. "Apakah presiden dan pejabat-pejabat penting menyewa mu kali ini?"

"Bisakah kau perbaiki kalimat pertanyaanmu, sayangku? Ah, aku merasa seperti seorang pria bayaran sekarang!"

"Maaf" Sungmin tertawa cekikikan. "Jadi, tuan pengacaraku yang tampan, apakah presiden dan pejabat meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus mereka di pengadilan?"

Donghae menggeleng lembut.

"Well, jika aku disuruh memilih untuk menyelesaikan kasus presiden atau yang satu ini, maka aku akan memilih yang ini" ungkapnya sedikit menggebu-gebu.

"Oh, aku bertanya-tanya jenis kasus apa yang ingin kau selesaikan dan siapa yang meminta bantuanmu" celutuk Sungmin menatap wajah tunangannya dengan penuh cinta.

"Ketua Perusahaan software terbesar di negeri ini hampir saja merenggang nyawanya" Donghae menarik lengan gadisnya, menggenggamnya lalu mengarahkan punggung tangan gadis itu dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan hangat disana. "Dan wanita tua gila itu secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan surat wasiat, meminta cucu ingusannya yang berada di Amerika untuk pulang dan menjadi CEO, menggeser posisi ayahnya. Mereka menyewaku untuk mengurus semuanya, membuat pernyataan tertulis dan bertanggung jawab secara hukum agar tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menentang ataupun menggeser keputusan ini" Donghae menghela nafasnya. "betapa beruntungnya cucu itu!"

"Apa enaknya bertengkar dengan ayahnya sendiri?" Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Aku berani bertaruh jika ayahnya akan menaruh sedikit rasa benci untuk anaknya."

"Oh, tentu saja itu akan terjadi!" Donghae sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Putra ketua itu telah menjabat selama sepuluh tahun, dan tiba-tiba dia meminta cucunya yang masih ingusan itu untuk menjabat, melongsorkan putranya sendiri! Well, jika aku menempati posisi putra ketua itu, aku akan membencinya seumur hidup!"

"Kau berlebihan" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. "Mau tidak mau, putra ketua itu juga pasti akan pensiun dan meminta anaknya yang berada di Amerika itu untuk menggantikannya. Apa bedanya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, sayangku" Donghae mengecup dahi gadisnya itu lembut. "Sudahkah kubilang padamu jika anaknya yang berada di Amerika itu hanyalah anak angkat, sementara anak kandung si putra ketua itu malah dibenci oleh ketua itu sendiri? Sudah dipastikan bahwa cucu kandung itu tidak akan mendapatkan posisi yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupnya"

Lalu Donghae membawa gadisnya untuk sebuah pangutan mesra yang dalam, membuat gairah pria itu seketika terbakar.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mendengus, mengencangkan ikatan dasinya yang mengendur lalu kembali berkutat untuk melirik kearah arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Kemana perginya wanita tua itu? Pekiknya dalam hati, masih setia untuk mengumpat pelan.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menunggu untuk waktu selama ini.

"Mr. Cho" pria paruh baya dengan balutan jas biru dongker itu melirik kearahnya resah dan entah mengapa ikatan dasi yang pria itu kenakan terasa mencekiknya. "Ketua diperkirakan akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi"

Kyuhyun menggeram, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan rasa kesal yang begitu dahsyat hingga hampir membuatnya kelepasan untuk berteriak.

Apalagi sekumpulan tikus-tikus dungu dalam ruangan ini makin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Sekumpulan pria berjas itu menatapnya sedari tadi, dari Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya hingga sampat saat ini, melihat kearah dirinya dengan ekspresi-ekspresi wajah yang begitu tolol, hampir membuat diri pria itu muntah.

Ia sekarang malah bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuhan mau menciptakan orang-orang yang berotak dungu.

Namun ia tidak mau untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan hanya memikir Tuhan, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana dirinya untuk cepat dilantik menjadi pemimpin yang baru, merombak semua kekacauan perusahaan kumuh ini dan mengatur seluruh sistem perusahaan ini dengan caranya, dengan pemikirannya!

Tapi wanita tua yang menjadi kunci dari gerbang emasnya itu sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ini terlalu lama" Kyuhyun menggeram, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan tak sabaran diatas meja rapat itu. "berapa lama lagi dia datang?" ucapnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Beliau terjebak macet" sela seorang pria berjas lainnya, menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menilai. "Beliau pasti akan datang sebentar lagi"

"Dia terlambat dua puluh tiga menit" Kyuhyun berucap ketus. "Dua puluh tiga menit bahkan bisa digunakan untuk memperpanjang nyawa seseorang!"

"Saya telah menerima telepon, Mr. Cho" tiba-tiba seorang wanita bergaya anggun sedikit berlari tergepoh kearah Kyuhyun. "Ketua dan Mr. Cho Hangeng telah tiba!"

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang terbalut gaun merah marun terduduk letih di atas kursi rodanya, beriringan dengan lelaki paruh baya lain yang lagi-lagi terbalut jas, ayah dan nenek angkatnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah yang riang.

"Kalian terlambat" desis nya parau, membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan itu sedikit kaget. "Dua puluh tiga menit" lanjutnya lagi.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum.

"Saya bahkan bertanya-tanya" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara menantang. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang terlambat dua puluh tiga menit dari waktu perjanjian penting bisa menjadi petinggi perusahaan" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan cepat menghampiri sang Ketua dan Cho Hangeng yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukau. "Bukankah begitu, Mr. Cho Hangeng?" sambungnya lagi.

Ayah angkatnya itu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Kami telah berangkat dua jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian" Cho Hangeng mendesis. "Kemacetan di jalan raya merupakan salah satu hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dilawan"

"Itu adalah permasalahan anda, dan saya rasa hal semacam kemacetan lalu lintas sudah menjadi musuh yang familiar bagi para pemimpin perusahaan untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan" Kyuhyun berjalan makin mendekat kearah ayah angkatnya. "Sepertinya mental persiapan anda sangat kurang, Mr. Cho Hangeng."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang brengsek, Kyuhyun" Cho Hangeng meradang, memandang kearah bola mata anak angkatnya itu yang memancarkan warna hitam gelap yang menghunus.

"Hangeng!" panggil wanita tua itu parau, menatap kearah putra dan cucu angkatnya itu bergantian. "Pergantian CEO baru harus segera cepat dimulai, kita benar-benar sudah sangat terlambat!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya ketika wajah Lee Donghae muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya, tersenyum singkat lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Pria itu bahkan selalu menunggingkan senyum.

"Lee Donghae" bisiknya dengan suara yang tegas, membuat rasa keingintahuan Kyuhyun membeludak, seperti ingin meletus dari dalam ubun-ubunnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" balasnya singkat dan jelas, dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa membalas uluran tangan sosok pengacara itu.

"Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk permasalahan hukum anda, Mr. Cho" ucapnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Ada beberapa dokumen yang sesegera mungkin harus anda tanda tangani" sambungnya lagi.

Dan raut wajah Kyuhyun memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sedikit berkesan.

"Saya pernah mendengar nama anda ketika saya masih berada di Amerika" ucapnya dengan nada basa-basi. "Saya pikir anda adalah keluarga medis"

"Anda begitu mengejutkan, Mr. Cho" Donghae tertawa renyah. "Ayah dan kakak saya adalah seorang dokter"

"Sempurna" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan kecil. "Dan sekarang, penerus yang terakhir adalah seorang pengacara yang cemerlang! Mr. Lee tentu akan menikmati masa tuanya yang bahagia"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda?" Donghae menatapnya dengan seringaian kecil. "Apakah anda berniat ingin melanjutkan mimpi keluarga Cho, berdedikasi untuk terus bergelayut dalam dunia bisnis?"

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Saya tidak menyukai sesuatu yang menyimpang."

"Jika boleh saya tahu" Donghae mengeluarkan raut wajah yang sedikit menilai. "berapa umur anda?"

"Tidak sebocah yang orang lain pikirkan" Kyuhyun sedikit mengendurkan ikatan dasinya. "Dua puluh tujuh tahun, belum bisa terhitung sebagai usia manula"

"Bagaimana untuk segelas wine diusia anda yang dua puluh tujuh tahun ini?" Donghae kembali melayangkan senyumannya. "Kebetulan saya juga baru menginjak usia dua puluh delapan tahun dua minggu lalu."

Cho Kyuhyun lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

"Bocah ingusan yang cengeng itu ternyata adalah seorang manusia berotak cemerlang tanpa emosi"

Dokter Lee Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya dalam, sedikit memijat kedua pelipisnya ketika Lee Donghae menyeruak masuk dengan paksa kedalam ruang prakteknya, mengoceh seperti orang depresi dan hampir saja mengacak-ngacak seluruh tatanan dekorasi meja prakteknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang brengsek itu" pekik adiknya, membuat Dokter Hyukjae harus menutup sebentar jam prakteknya, mengganti jadwalnya hingga tutup lebih malam daripada biasanya. "Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan ingin mencongkel kedua bola mata hitamnya itu hingga mencuat keluar!"

"Apakah kau beralih profesi dari pengacara menjadi seorang psycho yang depresi?" Dokter Hyukjae sedikit menggeram. "Kau selalu memunculkan raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat semenjak hubungan kerjasama antara firma hukum mu dan perusahaan keluarga Cho."

"Sejak Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pemimpin baru tepatnya" Donghae mendesis dengan tatapan nyalang. "Bajingan itu benar-benar membuatku kelimpungan!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Dokter Hyukjae tertawa. "Bagaimana mungkin bocah ingusan seperti dia mampu membuat pengacara seperti kau kelabakan?"

"Hati-hati oleh pria yang kau sebut bocah itu!" Donghae lalu meraih kertas putih untuk menulis resep, bertuliskan nama Dokter Lee Hyukjae diatasnya, meraih pena sang kakak dan mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan garis-garis abstrak, penuh penekanan disetiap goresannya.

"Dia menggugat enam puluh tiga karyawan perusahaannya, dan bajingan itu memintaku untuk menjadi pembela di pengadilan, menjelaskan panjang lebar kesalahan-kesalahan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh enam puluh tiga orang itu, hampir membuat mulutku lepas dari tempatnya. Kau tahu apa gilanya? Semuanya harus selesai dalam kurun waktu dua minggu. Dia benar-benar tidak waras"

"Itu konsekuensimu" Dokter Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka. "Dia mengecap mu sebagai seorang pengacara handal"

"Itu masih belum apa-apa" Donghae menghela nafasnya dan mendapati jemari tangannya mulai bergetar. "Dia menyuruhku untuk membuat surat perjanjian, tentang pembeliannya untuk tubuh-tubuh para model dan aktris ternama, singkatnya, para model dan aktris itu menjual diri mereka kepada Cho Kyuhyun! Bajingan itu menyeret semuanya dalam perjanjian hukum!"

"Perusahaan itu melejit seperti roket" Dokter Hyukjae menelan ludahnya. "Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari beberapa pasienku yang menggosip"

"Ya itu benar" Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Rekening bajingan itu menggembung setiap detiknya, para penanam saham berebut untuk menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan itu"

"Jauh dari perkiraan kita sebelumnya" Dokter Hyukjae menyandarikan punggungnya. "Kau dulu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah bocah Amerika yang cengeng"

"Cho Hangeng, ayah angkatnya hanya sebagai kotoran kuku bajingan itu" Donghae menaikkan satu kakinya.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin?" Dokter Hyukjae mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, menatap wajah adiknya dengan rasa keingintahuan. "Kau telah melamarnya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk melamarnya!" Donghae menggerutu. "Si bajingan Cho itu selalu membuat firma hukumku sibuk setiap harinya dan aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya seminggu terakhir ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melamarnya dan mengadakan pesta pernikahan di waktu dekat?"

"Oh, kau benar-benar harus cepat menikah dengan Sungmin!" Dokter Hyukjae sengaja meninggikan suaranya. "Ambilah cuti, bersenang-senanglah sekejap, setidaknya kau bisa sedikit menghindari dari si bajingan Cho!"

"Aku akan pergi ke London besok" Donghae mengacak rambutnya. "Shim Changmin, klien ku yang berkantung tebal itu sedang melarikan diri ke London dan dia memintaku berdiskusi dengannya untuk masalah sidang yang akan datang."

.

.

.

'Maafkan aku, sayang'

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi cemberutnya. Gadis itu baru akan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Donghae, merengek padanya, menanyakan kapan pria itu bisa menemuinya, dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae meneleponnya, mengatakan dengan nada suaranya yang rendah dan mempesona itu bahwa dia lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sungmin ke London selama dua minggu!

Gadis itu berhak untuk jengkel terhadap tunangannya saat ini.

'Aku berjanji akan segera menemuimu sepulangnya aku dari London' suara Donghae terdengar sangat bersalah. 'Jangan cemberut, sayangku' sambungnya lagi.

"Satu minggu ini kau benar-benar jarang menghubungiku" Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Dan kau sekarang berpamitan padaku untuk pergi ke London selama dua minggu. Demi Tuhan, Lee Donghae, kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku satu minggu ini? Dokter Hyukjae pun juga tidak bisa dihubungi!"

'Aku benar-benar dibuat sibuk oleh si bajingan Cho' Sungmin mendengar suara helaan nafas samar-samar dari Donghae. 'Ponsel kakakku rusak dan dia benar-benar malas untuk membeli ponsel baru, kemarin aku baru saja menyempatkan diriku datang ke ruang prakteknya, menyodorinya ponsel yang baru.'

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" Suara Sungmin terdengar sedikit lemah. "Kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seminggu ini"

'Aku baik-baik saja' Donghae tertawa renyah di telepon, benar-benar suara tawa khas Donghae-nya.

'Hadiah apa yang kau ingini dari London, sayang?'

"Apa saja"

'Apa saja?'

"Ya" Sungmin tertawa kecil, dan suara kekehan Donghe di ujung telepon membuat dada gadis itu kembali menghangat.

'Kau ingin aku membawakanmu kalung?' nada suara Donghae sedikit menggoda, membuat wajah Sungmin kembali berseri-seri.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya" nada suara Sungmin terdengar sedikit mengancam.

Donghae lagi-lagi tertawa ringan.

'Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, sayangku?' ulang Donghae dengan nada suara menggoda.

"Aku ingin kau pulang dari London dengan selamat, hanya itu" suara Sungmin sedikit melembut, sepintas bayangan Donghae yang tersenyum hampir membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata.

Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan pria itu.

'Aku juga berjanji akan memberikanmu ciuman paling panas yang belum pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu, sayang' Donghae sedikit terkekeh.

'Aku mencintaimu'

"Ya, aku juga"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, dan Sungmin masih belum mau beranjak dari kursi kayu kecilnya, menatap kearah ponselnya yang terpajang foto mereka berdua, foto Donghae yang merangkulnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia dalam foto itu.

"Apakah kita akan menutup toko ini sekarang, bos?"

Suara Ryeowook, gadis berkuncir kuda itu terdengar sama, sedikit melengking dengan nada suaranya yang ceria. Sungmin tersenyum, melepas celemek putih yang terikat di pinggul mungilnya, meraih kantong celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dari sana.

"Panggilah taksi, malam ini hujan deras, tidak baik untukmu apabila kau berjalan kaki. Biarlah aku yang akan menutup toko, lagipula pelanggan sudah tak terlihat"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, sehingga membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Kau memang yang terbaik,bos!"

"Besok jangan terlambat" Sungmin berpura-pura berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau jatuh bangkrut!"

"Besok kau akan mendapati wangi manis kue yang belum pernah kau cium sebelumnya" Ryeowook melepaskan celemek nya dengan santai, lalu merangkul pundak bosnya itu.

Membuat Sungmin bernostalgia bagaimana manisnya persahabatan mereka saat dibangku sekolah menengah dulu.

"Jadi Donghae meninggalkanmu ke London?" Ryeowook sedikit mencibir, menghampiri Sungmin yang sibuk mengganti gantungan pintu yang bertuliskan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'.

"Penguping" ucapnya ketus lalu tertawa.

"Lagipula Donghae jarang datang ke toko akhir-akhir ini" Ryeowook menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Toko kue ini akan makin sepi jika pria itu tidak datang!"

"Cepatlah kau pulang!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Ryeowook keluar dari pintu masuk toko, tidak lupa menjejalkan bungkusan kue kering kedalam kantong celana gadis itu.

"Untuk makan pagimu" ucapnya dengan enteng, lalu menyetop satu taksi yang lewat, persis di depan toko kue mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" pekik Ryeowook riang. Gadis itu dengan cepat melesat kedalam mobil, memberikan sebuah lambaian gemulai yang membuat dada Sungmin menjadi bergelitik.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun, memunculkan aroma khas hujan yang begitu menyengat, dan gadis itu berpikiran untuk menginap di toko kue mungilnya untuk malam ini.

Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan aroma panggangan kue yang menggelitik hidung.

Dan gadis itu mulai beranjak, mematikan lampu toko kue mungilnya dan menyisakan pencahayaan minim, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat sangat kusut dan berjalan sekali lagi keteras depan, mengecek apakah gadis itu tidak terlupa mengunci pintu dan menggemboknya.

Namun sesosok bayangan lelaki tinggi bertubuh tegap yang basah kuyup dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah segar hampir membuatnya limbung sesak nafas.

Lelaki itu berdiri tepat didepan toko kue mungilnya, menatapnya lekat tanpa ekspresi sambil menahan darah yang merembes keluar dari perutnya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, dan berbagai macam pikiran benar-benar bermain-main, terpintas dalam benaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mempersilahkan orang asing itu untuk masuk? Mengobatinya? Oh, bagaimana jika ternyata orang asing itu adalah penjahat yang berpura-pura, ingin membunuhnya dan merampas semua uang yang ada dalam tokonya?

Bukankah jalan terbaik hanyalah berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat pria itu, langsung berlari secepat kilat masuk kedalam toko dan memganggap bayangan tadi hanyalah bunga tidur semata?

Tapi bagaimana jika lelaki itu hanyalah seorang lelaki malang yang benar-benar kesakitan?

Otaknya sedari tadi berbisik, memerintahkannya untuk cepat berlari masuk kedalam toko, bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya yang tebal dan tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai keesokan paginya hingga pria itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mendobrak pintu tokonya saat lelaki itu mulai limbung terjatuh.

Pria itu tersungkur, dengan kemeja putih yang basah kuyup dan berlumuran darah. Yang dapat Sungmin tangkap saat ia menyentuh pipi pria itu hanyalah bola mata pria itu yang berwarna hitam gelap, dihiasi dengan wajahnya yang babak belur kemerahan.

Gadis itu menopangnya, membantu pria itu berdiri walaupun mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur karena tubuh pria itu tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis itu begitu takut, darah dari perut pria itu begitu banyak merembes keluar, tersapu oleh guyuran hujan dan membuat warnanya luntur merembes masuk dalam kemeja putih pria itu. Yang dipikirkan Sungmin hanyalah bagaimana pria itu tetap bernafas, bagaimana pria itu tetap mampu membuka matanya.

Bagaimana caranya agar pria itu tetap hidup.

Dengan kalang kabut, Sungmin mendudukan pria itu dikursi mungil tokonya, menghidupkan saklar lampu dan akhirnya dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah pria itu yang diterpa oleh penerangan cahaya lampu. Wajah khas pria Asia campuran yang tercetak seperti pahatan, tanpa cacat, walaupun dengan luka-luka memar yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

Luar biasa tampan, seperti wajah-wajah pangeran dalam dongeng pengantar tidurnya.

Pria itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah suara pun, ia hanya menggeram saat Sungmin menyentuh lembut bagian perutnya. Lalu gadis itu dengan cepat mencari-cari kain kasa, kain kasa yang pernah membalut tangan Donghae saat pria itu bermain-main dengan pisau untuk memontong semangka.

Apakah aku harus membuka kemejanya? Pikir gadis itu dan ia mulai merasakan gundah.

"Saya akan membuka pakaian anda" ucap Sungmin dengan bergetar takut, dan pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan bola mata hitamnya yang berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu.

Sedikit membuat darah gadis itu berdesir.

Dan ia benar-benar membukanya, sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat betapa bidang dan kekarnya dada pria itu, dan betapa berototonya dia! Namun perut berotot yang dikagumi oleh Sungmin itu makin terus mengeluarkan darah yang tak henti-hentinya, membuat Sungmin makin gelagapan dan membersihkannya dengan air dipinggiran lukanya, dengan cepat membalut luka nya dengan kain kasa seketat mungkin, membuat lelaki itu kembali menggeram mengaduh.

Dia harus menelepon ambulans!

"Jangan"

Pria itu berucap dengan suara rendah yang parau, menyentuh tangan gadis itu yang sudah siap dengan ponsel ditangannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat saat Sungmin mulai mengetikkan nomor di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak butuh rumah sakit" ucapnya lagi dengan suara parau.

"Tapi kau kesakitan!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. "Kau harus selamat!"

"Aku selamat" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang tak suka, mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan pria bermata hitam gelap itu memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang teratur, beriringan dengan suara degupan jantung Sungmin yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Perut pria itu seperti ditikam.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

Yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun ingat adalah rem mobilnya yang seperti di opsi untuk tidak lagi bisa berfungsi, membuat mobilnya menabrak pohon dan saat itulah tubuhnya terasa diikat dengan kencang.

Napasnya menjadi berat dan ia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu ia mulai terbangun meringis dengan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa, ia merasa seseorang memukuli wajahnya bertubi-tubi, menginjak-nginjak badannya dengan suara tawa yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Tubuhnya diikat kencang, terduduk diatas kursi yang sudah jatuh terbaring dilantai, dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Wajah mereka yang memukulinya tertutup oleh kain hitam yang dibolongi dibagian mata dan hidung, sama sekali menutup aksesnya untuk mengenali bajingan keparat mana yang hampir membuatnya mati.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka memanggil namanya dengan lirih, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau besi yang berkarat di bagian pinggirnya, mendekatkan pisau itu kearah wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit di wajahnya karena terlalu kebal.

Pria itu malah takut untuk melihat dirinya di cermin.

Orang itu lalu tertawa, masih memainkan pisau berkarat itu disekitar wajahnya, menepuk bahu lebarnya yang terikat sempurna oleh tali tambang coklat yang berbau apek, membisikkan kata-kata mengancam ditelinganya.

Mereka ingin memeras dirinya, semua yang ada dalam tabungan bank nya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang sederhana, lalu dengan kau yang berkompromi denganku, tuan CEO"

Orang itu mengeluarkan nada-nada yang riang, masih dengan pisau berkarat yang mengeluarkan bau khas besi, menyeruak di rongga hidung Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau duduk manis disini sebagai seorang sandra, sampai aku menelepon nenekmu, memintanya memberikan seluruh uangnya demi menyelamatkan nyawa cucunya yang hampir terancam"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu" Orang itu menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Jika kau menjadi bocah yang penurut saat ini, tidak melawan dan tetap tenang, maka nyawamu akan selamat sampai nenek tersayangmu menjemput"

Orang itu lalu tertawa dengan keras, memekakan telinga.

Tiba-tiba ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya mengendur, membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat meliukkan tubuhnya, meloloskan diri dari ikatan itu, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menendang orang itu hingga tersungkur, menginjak-nginjak tubuh orang itu dengan membabi buta.

Namun anak buah orang itu tidak tinggal diam, mereka menerkam tubuhnya, memelintir tangannya kebelakang, bersiap kembali untuk memukul-mukul wajahnya, berharap bahwa CEO itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri dan apabila itu terjadi, mereka bersumpah akan mengikat Kyuhyun dengan tiga tali tambang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka malah dapat ditumbangkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

Bocah itu seperti ajaib, ketua penyandra itu berbisik dalam hatinya.

Dia tidak menginginkan jika tawanannya meloloskan diri dengan mudah, bisa hilang seluruh uangnya! Bagaimanapun, bocah CEO ini adalah tambang emasnya! Ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan pria itu kalap, mencengkeram pisau besi berkaratnya yang sedari tadi tergenggam erat ditangannya, berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang hampir saja menerjangnya hingga membuat pisau itu menikam sempurna dibagian perutnya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja muntah darah.

Kyuhyun menarik tancapan pisau itu dari perutnya dengan sedikit limbung, berbalik menerkam kearah bos penyandra itu dengan sekali tikaman tepat kearah dada pria itu dan membuat bos itu terkapar. Kyuhyun berharap jika bajingan itu mati saat itu juga.

Ia tidak peduli untuk repot-repot mengurus mayat orang-orang itu, ia harus secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat itu dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum dialah yang akan menjadi mayat berikutnya. Ia masih belum mau mati, sama sekali tidak mau! Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang pada obsesinya, menikmati diri untuk menjadi seorang CEO yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

Ia betul-betul mencintai pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berjalan normal, apalagi berlari. Ia hanya bisa berjalan terseok-seok memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Beruntungnya, tikaman pisau itu tidak terlalu dalam dan ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk hidup. Jalanan sepi tanpa orang yang lewat, mustahil baginya untuk meminta seseorang membawanya kerumah sakit.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kerumah sakit. Seluruh media akan gempar.

Dia begitu membenci media yang meliput dirinya, apalagi menjumpai profil dan data-data dirinya di Koran, majalah, dan internet.

Media adalah pembohong besar, bisa-bisa mereka mengada-ngada kejadian yang terjadi.

Sangat tidak lucu jika mereka menulis bahwa aku adalah seorang bos mafia yang diserang, pikir Kyuhyun masih dengan gaya berjalan yang terseok-seok.

Kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, jalanan dibelakangnya menampilkan jejak tetesan darah.

Ia tersenyum singkat ketika hujan mulai turun, menyapu jalanan bekas tetesan darahnya dan menerjang tubuhnya, membuat lukanya yang kemasukan air hujan menjadi luar biasa perih.

Pria itu tidak menyadari seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh ia mencoba untuk berjalan hingga dirinya berhenti disebuah toko yang mungil, dengan seorang gadis berantakan yang menatapnya dengan gurat wajah ketakutan luar biasa.

Lalu gadis itu langsung berlari, menerjang pintu masuk tokonya lalu meghampiri dirinya yang mulai tersungkur di jalanan aspal.

.

.

.

"Oh sial"

Pria itu meraskan sercecah sinar menerobos kedalam matanya , dan ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat, begitu pening hingga dia akhirnya kembali jatuh tertidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Bau wangi adonan kue samar-samar tercium olehnya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk memperjelas pandangannya, ruangan sederhana yang didekorasi mirip seperti toko kue menyambutnya, dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak di sela-sela tirainya.

Dan seorang gadis yang ikut terbaring disampingnya, meringkuk sambil memeluk seluruh tubuhnya.

Lalu sobekan kemeja putihnya yang memerah akibat lumuran darah.

"Ah" geramnya kecil, lalu meraba kearah perutnya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan darah merembes disana. Dia hanya merasakan kasarnya permukaan kain kasa dan pinggiran perutnya yang sudah bersih, tanpa bercak-bercak darah sama sekali.

Dia tidur bersama gadis itu semalaman, dengan bertelanjang dada.

Lalu ia berusaha berdiri, melihat keseliling toko kue mungil itu, mencari-cari telepon yang kira-kira dapat ia gunakan, dan Kyuhyun mendapatkannya, sebuah telepon kabel yang terpajang rapi disudut meja bersebelahan dengan mesin kasir.

Kyuhyun mulai menekan tombol yang di hafalnya, mendatangkan bunyi nada sambung hingga sebuah suara mengalun dalam telinganya, malaikat penolong yang akan membuatnya kembali utuh menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Paman Lee" ucapnya dengan nada yang parau. Pandangannya mulai beralih kepada gadis yang masih meringkuk itu. "Jemput aku di sebuah toko kue kecil di daerah Yongsan, sedikit terpojok, tepat didepan kantor pos yang sudah tutup."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Kyuhyun lalu meraih pena yang tergeletak disebelah telepon, menuliskan deretan nomor angka di secarik kertas lalu menempelkannya di gagang telepon.

Jika gadis itu menginginkan uang balas budi, maka Kyuhyun siap untuk memberikannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, pria dengan ceceran darah itu sudah tidak lagi berbaring di sampingnya.

Sobekan kemejanya masih ada, masih sama seperti semalam, dengan warna merah darah yang menghiasi kain putih itu.

"Apakah pria itu siluman?"

Sungmin bergumam sendiri, bangkit berdiri lalu meraih mug mungilnya, mengisinya air lalu meneguknya secara perlahan. Kebiasaannya untuk meminum air putih sesudah bangun tidur sama sekali tidak boleh ia hilangkan.

"Oh, kemana perginya dia?" Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu menguap kecil.

Apakah ia masih berada disini?, pikirnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tokonya.

Namun sosok pria itu tidak ada disana walaupun Sungmin telah mencarinya diseluruh ruangan.

"Pria yang tidak tahu berterima kasih"

Ia sedikit mengumpat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya kasar diatas kursi kecil mungil, kursi yang digunakan untuk mendudukkan pria itu semalam. Kursi yang ia gunakan untuk membalut perut pria itu dengan kain kasa.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengharapkan uang pria itu, ia malah akan dengan tegas menolak jika pria itu menyodorkannya uang sebagai bentuk balas budi. Ia benar-benar ikhlas menolong pria itu walaupun ia hampir saja mati sanking takutnya kalau saja bukan pria yang baik. Namun pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti lenyap, tanpa meninggalkan secarik catatan ataupun ucapan terima kasih. Ayolah, Sungmin hanya butuh untuk dihargai!

Pria itu seperti tokoh dongeng, gumam Sungmin lalu menerawang kearah langit-langit tokonya. Ia masih ingat suara berat pria itu, ada nada mendominasi dalam suaranya. Pria itu menolak dengan keras saat Sungmin ingin memanggil ambulans, membawanya kerumah sakit.

Pria itu malah bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat perutnya ditikam seperti itu, dan wajahnya yang begitu babak belur?

Lagi-lagi batin Sungmin berteriak, dan ia memandangi sobekan kemeja milik pria itu. Apakah pria itu ternyata benar orang jahat? Seorang preman? Ataukah ia adalah seorang mafia?

Sungmin meraih kemeja itu lalu melipatnya dengan lembut, mendekap didadanya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam sebaskom air yang sebelumnya telah diisi sabun, menyikatnya lalu kembali merendamnya, membuat darah yang ada dibaju itu hanyut terlarut oleh air.

Gadis iu akhirnya mengangkat kemeja putih milik pria asing itu, mengerutkan kening saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa merek kemeja itu sama persis dengan kemeja putih Donghae yang luar biasa mahalnya. Ingatan itu benar-benar terekam jelas di otaknya saat tunangannya merogoh kocek yang membuat Sungmin mengomelinya seharian penuh. Buat apa buang-buang uang untuk sebuah kemeja yang terlihat tak berbeda dengan kemeja-kemeja diskonan di swalayan?

Sungmin mendesah, memeras kemeja itu lalu memutuskan untuk menjemurnya hingga kering lalu melipatnya serapi mungkin.

Siapa tahu pria itu akan kembali datang menagih kemejanya. Sangat sayang bukan jika kemeja seharga sewa setahun apartemennya itu dilupakan begitu saja?

.

.

.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada seorang gadispun yang datang mencari anda untuk menuntut uang balas budi, Tuan Cho"

Entah berapa kali pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, dan Lee Kangin, si tua pekerja keras itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis miliknya. Atasan mudanya itu menjadi kalang kabut semenjak insiden penculikan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin" ia merendahkan suaranya, memberi isyarat kepada Kangin agar lelaki tua itu merapatkan pintu ruangannya. "Ini akan mudah jika ia ingin memerasku!"

"Tapi sampai sekarang gadis itu tidak melakukannya" Kangin menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Apakah gadis itu menelepon anda, Tuan Cho?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Tidak ada panggilan masuk sama sekali dari gadis itu"

"Ia sepertinya ikhlas untuk menolong anda" Kangin terkekeh. "Anda melarikan diri dari penculik agar mereka tidak memeras anda, tapi sekarang anda malah berharap agar gadis toko kue itu yang memeras anda"

"Aku berhutang nyawa" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku rasa aku akan mati kehabisan darah di depan tokonya apabila ia tidak berlari keluar untuk menolongku"

"Anda harus menghampiri kedai rotinya kalau begitu" Kangin tersenyum sangat cerah. "Anda bisa berterima kasih lalu memberikannya uang balas budi!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hidupku!" Kyuhyun menatap kearah Kangin tajam, sedikit menimbulkan rasa terkejut dalam diri lelaki tua itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan terimakasih untuknya, apalagi berbincang-bincang hangat dengannya di dalam toko itu"

"Lalu bagaimana jika anda menyuruh orang anda untuk memberikan uang padanya secara langsung?"

"Dia akan menolak demi menjaga harga dirinya"

"Bagaimana anda dapat mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu akan menolak?"

"Aku mengiriminya pesan dua hari yang lalu. Aku mengatakan padanya persis seperti yang kau usulkan, menyuruh orang untuk datang ke tokonya dan memberikannya uang, lalu gadis itu membalas tidak, dan akan membuang semua uang yang akan kuberi di depan tokonya. Paman Lee, bukankah ini sama saja dengan aku membuang sebagian uangku secara cuma cuma di tengah jalan?"

"Benar, Tuan Cho" suara Kangin terdengar melembut. "Apakah anda tidak mencoba membujuknya melalui via telepon?"

"Dia memblokir nomorku. Aku pernah berinisiatif meneleponnya. Gadis itu seharusnya datang kemari, meminta uang balas budi padaku agar aku tidak merasa bersalah!"

"Jalan satu-satunya adalah anda harus datang ke toko roti itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Tuan Cho. Ini adalah jalan terakhir agar anda tidak merasa bersalah. Gadis ini terlihat tidak tertarik dengan uang anda"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padamu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan terimakasih dalam hidupku"

"Mengapa?"

Kangin bertanya sangat datar dan pelan, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak lalu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Karena aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun" ia membalas. "Keluarga angkatku sama sekali tidak pernah mendidikku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mendengar. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya apabila ucapan terimakasih ku yang pertama kulontarkan untuk seorang gadis pengurus kue? Media-media bajingan itu bisa-bisa membuat gosip bahwa gadis itu adalah wanita gelap simpananku!"

"Anda bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada media bahwa gadis itu menolong anda…"

"Media tidak boleh mengetahui kejadian penculikkan itu" Kyuhyun berucap dengan tegas dan lantang. "Sama sekali tidak boleh"

"Jika persoalan yang anda hadapi adalah karena anda adalah Cho Kyuhyun…" Kangin menatap kearah bola mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Maka anda tidak boleh menjadi Cho Kyuhyun"

"Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Kangin sedikit mematung melihat wajah atasannya itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menggeram. "Aku akan mendatangi gadis itu hari ini, memaksanya agar ia mau menerima uang balas budi itu"

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan apabila gadis itu lagi-lagi menolak?"

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah ditolak!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu mendorong sodoran amplop tebal dari Kyuhyun, lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan sengit yang luar biasa.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditolak untuk pertama kalinya oleh seorang gadis pemanggang kue.

"Saya tidak bisa menerima uang anda, Tuan Cho yang terhormat" Sungmin mendesis kala pria itu bertampang sangat tidak bersahabat. "Bukankah sudah saya katakan berkali-kali sejak Tuan mengirimkan pesan kepada saya tempo hari?"

Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala! Kyuhyun mendesis dalam hatinya, dadanya sedikit bergemuruh saat lagi-lagi gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Lee Sungmin adalah manusia pertama di muka bumi ini yang pernah menolaknya, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci itu. Berani-beraninya gadis ini! Ia memekik lagi dalam hatinya, merasakan rasa panas yang menyelubungi dirinya begitu dahsyat sehingga membuat dirinya tertantang. Toh apa salahnya jika gadis itu menerima uang? Seharusnya, gadis miskin seperti Sungmin harus dengan senang hati menerima tawaran uang kompensasi yang disodorkannya! Apa gadis ini punya maksud lain untuk dirinya? Siapa tahu gadis ini mempunyai pikiran licik yang akan membuat dirinya kesusahan nanti. Pikiran kotor Kyuhyun bermain-main dalam benaknya. Mana ada manusia di dunia ini yang menolak uang yang sekarang ini bertransformasi menjadi Tuhan di era ini?

Waktuku tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Kyuhyun berdecak, melirik arloji mahalnya yang masih setia terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah habis dua puluh menit ia berdiri di sini, seakan mengemis pada gadis itu agar ia menerima uang yang diberikannya. Tapi sia-sia! Sungmin sama sekali tidak bergeming! Sudah susah payah ia mengatur waktunya yang bukan main padatnya untuk gadis ini. Dan, sudah susah payah pula ia diam-diam menyelinap agar publik tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang seperti dirinya mengunjungi toko kumuh ini, apalagi mengunjungi seorang gadis. Untung saja toko gadis ini kosong, tanpa pelanggan sehingga Kyuhyun dengan mudah segera memblokir jalan masuk toko ini dengan beberapa anak buahnya di depan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang asing yang menguping.

"Tidak perlu jual mahal, nona Lee" suara Kyuhyun berubah berat, menahan emosinya yang memuncak. "Cukup ambil saja amplop ini dengan riang, lalu lupakan semua yang terjadi. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah tutup mulut agar kejadian beberapa hari lalu tidak menyebar. Jika kurang, tinggal bilang saja, aku tipe orang yang mudah diperas dalam sikon tertentu. Bukankah dengan ini akan menciptakan hubungan yang menyenangkan antara kedua belah pihak?"

"Keluargaku tidak pernah mengajari aku untuk menolong orang dengan imbalan" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi, masih dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang, Tuan Cho. Ya, dengan senang hati saya akan menutup mulut tentang malam itu, dan anda tidak perlu khawatir kejadian ini akan menyebar. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, saya tidak butuh uang anda dan lupakan masalah ini. Jangan membuat saya menyesal menolong anda waktu itu!"

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya, dan suara gadis itu berubah lantang dan tegas. Benar-benar mengusirnya dan membuat emosi pria itu tidak terbendung lagi. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Semua membutuhkan uang, semua menghalalkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini menolak rejeki luar biasa yang sebentar lagi bisa digenggamnya dengan mudah? Begitu besarkah gengsi gadis ini? Atau gadis ini mengancamnya? Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan patah perkataan yang bermakna mengancam dari gadis itu. Seakan-akan hanya….

Menyuruh Kyuhyun melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melebar saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, tertelan kejauhan hingga ia mulai tenggelam diantara perabotan-perabotan toko. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengejarnya dan berteriak, namun gadis itu malah datang lagi. Mendekap sebuah kain dalam dadanya dan terus menatap kearah bola mata hitam Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Kemeja anda" ucapnya singkat, menyodorkan kain putih yang sedari tadi ia dekap itu kearah Kyuhyun. "Ini kemeja yang anda pakai sewaktu anda terluka, ada beberapa bagian yang sobek. Sudah saya jahit dan cuci. Saya kira kedatangan anda kemari untuk menanyakan kemeja ini, namun ternyata saya salah. Saya tahu kemeja ini mahal, sayang jika tidak anda ambil kembali."

Yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah tangan putih ramping Sungmin yang menyodorkan kemeja miliknya, membuat pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi kosong seketika dan beralih menyelami bola mata menantang milik gadis itu.

Ia tidak butuh kemeja itu, buat apa! Ia punya banyak stok persediaan kemeja yang lebih bagus. Lalu ia terbayang saat Sungmin mengambil kemejanya yang penuh darah itu, mencucinya hingga melipatnya. Tak jijikkah gadis itu dengan darah miliknya? Ia sangat yakin darah yang melekat di kemejanya tidak hanya setetes dua tetes. Seharusnya gadis tolol itu membuangnya! geram Kyuhyun dalam hati, namun tangannya malah beralih menggapai kemeja itu dari tangan Sungmin, membuat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan sekilas.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersetrum, aliran dahsyat menyelimutinya dan membuat perasaan aneh dalam dirinya menyeruak. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengetahui sudah berapa lama ia memandangi kemeja miliknya itu seperti orang tolol.

Kemeja putih itu memang tidak semulus awal saat ia memakainya pertama kali. Toh, kemeja itu baru ia pakai di hari sebelum ia diculik. Sudah banyak tambalan di bagian bawah kemeja, dan jika pikiran dan otak Kyuhyun masih waras, tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang akan ia buang kain rongsok itu ke tempat sampah. Mana mungkin bos besar seperti dia mengenakan kemeja tak layak seperti itu?

Namun bau lembut yang ditebarkan oleh kemeja itu sudah memenuhi pikirannya sedari tadi, sama sekali bukan aroma tubuhnya yang biasa.

Itu aroma Lee Sungmin.

"Apa- apaan dia!" Kyuhyun berteriak sendiri, langsung membanting kemeja itu ke sisi kirinya lalu memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya seakan remuk, dan keputusannya untuk membaringkan diri sejenak di ranjang mansionnya benar-benar keputusan paling cemerlang saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berdusta, semenjak kepulangannya atau lebih tepatnya semenjak pengusiran Lee Sungmin, benak Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang gadis mungil itu. Seluruh tubuhnya sekarang memanas mengingat sentuhan singkat yang terjadi antara dia dan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat saat ia mengetahui hasratnya mulai naik ke permukaan. Ditambah dengan aroma lembut gadis itu di kemejanya, libido nya benar-benar naik! Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan hanya bersentuhan jemari dengan gadis itu, tidak sampai semenit pula! Mengapa ia menjadi kacau dan berhasrat seperti ini?

Aku butuh pelampiasan! Erangnya dalam hati. Haruskah ia memanggil model yang sedang naik daun itu sekarang ke apartemennya, menumpahkan hasratnya yang sedari tadi membeludak? Ini yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia senafsu ini!

"Tuan Cho"

Sayup-sayup ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar, dan segera saja pria itu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang diiringi suara datarnya yang mempersilakan pengetuk itu untuk masuk. Sepertinya ia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya pelan saat Pak Tua Kim berjalan mantap kearah dirinya, membungkukkan badan.

"Saya dapat info mengenai nona Sungmin" ucapnya menunduk dan sengatan listrik itu kini menghantam kepala Kyuhyun saat anak buahnya itu membisikkan nama Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Nona Lee Sungmin tidaklah gadis lajang, Tuan Cho. Dari info yang saya dapat dari detektif sewaan kami, nona Lee sudah memiliki tunangan, dan tunangannya adalah pengacara perusahaan kita sendiri, tuan Lee Donghae"

Petir seperti menyambar tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun membelakkan kembali matanya lebar-lebar. Sungmin, gadis itu adalah tunangan dari Lee Donghae, pengacara bermulut manis itu? Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, Lee Donghae bukan pria sembarangan!

Mengapa Kyuhyun merasa bahwa pengacara itu menjadi saingan sekarang? Gilakah dia?

Bayangan Donghae yang bergelut mesra dengan Sungmin memenuhi otaknya. Tentu saja hal itu hal wajar yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih namun membuat Kyuhyun menjadi dongkol. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, sama sekali tidak boleh!

Lee Sungmin harus menjadi miliknya, apapun caranya. Hanya dia yang boleh melakukan apa saja pada Sungmin!

Sekarang ia mulai yakin, ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis penantangnya itu, satu-satunya orang yang pernah menatapnya dengan nyalang di dunia ini.

Apa yang ia inginkan harus bisa dia dapatkan.

"Gadis itu belum mau menerima uang anda?" Kangin menatap teduh kearah Kyuhyun yang menciptakan tanda tanya besar dalam benak pria itu. Mengapa atasannya itu malah menyeringai?

"Dia menolak. Lagi" ucap Kyuhyun malas lalu bersedekap. Kyuhyun tahu, dia berhutang nyawa dengan Sungmin, dan rasa tidak enak karena belum membalas budi masih bersemayam di hatinya. Tapi gadis itu sangat gigih menolak, benar-benar keras kepala. Apa pula yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Cari tahu apakah toko kue itu sewaan atau bukan!" suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menakutkan, membuat Kangin merinding dan sedikit rasa takut menyelimutinya. "Panggil kembali detektif swasta itu, cari tahu semuanya dan beritahu aku malam ini juga!"

"Ya, Tuan Cho"

.

.

.

Toko kuenya sudah ia tutup sedari tadi, dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti melayangkan memori siang tadi. Cho Kyuhyun, bos besar itu, mendatangi toko kue mungilnya saat Ryeowook menghantar izin untuk ke rumah sakit karena adiknya yang menikah muda itu melahirkan mendadak.

Jalan menuju toko mungilnya telah diblokir habis-habisan.

Sungmin ingin berteriak mengumpat, namun nyalinya ciut ketika sosok bersetelan jas hitam gaya pengusaha besar itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menilai, menyodorkan amplop yang begitu tebal kearahnya dengan nada penuh penekanan jika ia harus menerimanya. Tentu saja Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah. Ia bukan gadis penggila uang, dan hal itu sudah ditekankan oleh Sungmin berkali-kali saat Cho Kyuhyun yang gila itu menerornya dengan pesan-pesan singkat untuk memberinya uang.

Hanya uangkah yang pria itu pikirkan?

Pria itu berkuasa, dan Sungmin tahu. Sudah lama ia menangkap bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah dalang dari semua keluh kesah Donghae yang dilayangkan kepada Sungmin setiap hari, tentang bocah ingusan dari Amerika yang memegang seluruh kendali perusahaan software terbesar itu. Pria sekarat yang ia tolong beberapa hari lalu!

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Rahasia ini harus ia simpan rapat-rapat. Terutama Donghae, tunangannya itu tidak boleh tahu. Sungmin bisa membayangkan betapa khawatirnya Donghae jika mengetahui dirinya terlibat dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia menyesal telah menolong Cho Kyuhyun atau tidak. Seharusnya ia cukup lega bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan kecil, menolong seseorang yang hampir sekarat hingga pria itu bisa berdiri di hadapannya dengan angkuh. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak suka saat pria itu memaksanya menerima uang. Ia tahu, maksud Kyuhyun baik ingin memberikannya imbalan karena menyelamatkan nyawa orang penting seperti sosoknya. Tapi sudah berkali-kali ia jelaskan secara halus alasannya, ia ikhlas menolong pria itu. Namun yang ia dapat malah tatapan Kyuhyun yang merendahkannya, menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya berpura-pura menolak dan berharap mendapat tambahan uang di akhirannya.

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin berteriak dalam hatinya. Dia bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu!

Ia sudah cukup lega saat Kyuhyun terdiam mematung siang tadi, tepat setelah ia mengembalikan kemeja mahal Kyuhyun dan pria itu berbalik tanpa bersuara, memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan menghilang tenggelam dalam mobil hitam mewahnya yang tak Sungmin ketahui jenis apa mobilnya.

Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun menyerah.

Sebenarnya, rasa penasaran masih tergambar jelas dalam hatinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan pria angkuh itu? Mengapa bisa ia mengalami luka parah yang sedemikian dahsyatnya? Sungmin menghela napas. Tentu saja banyak yang menginginkan celakanya Cho Kyuhyun karena persaingan bisnis, dan membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuhyun tidak gentar dengan malapetaka yang bisa menghinggapinya kapan saja?

Mungkin jika Sungmin diposisi Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan bisa tertidur nyenyak setiap malamnya.

Jam dinding di tokonya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak. Menggulung diri dalam balutan selimut di apartemen mungilnya seperti merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Ia meraih ponselnya, menghebuskan napas berat saat tunangannya yang berada di London itu belum memberikannya secuil kabar hari ini. Padahal, ia benar-benar membutuhkan tawa renyah Donghae dan candaan menggoda dari pria itu sekarang. Tak tahukah Donghae bahwa Sungmin begitu khawatir akan dirinya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa di London? Pemikiran kotor itu segera mungkin Sungmin singkirkan.

Apapun alasan Donghae tidak menghubunginya, Sungmin tahu Donghae baik-baik saja.

Ia yakin.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbatuk. Mengapa kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka? Ditambah, pening menyerang kepalanya sekarang.

Alarm ponselnya sudah berteriak gaduh sedari tadi, namun gadis itu sama sekali belum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan seletih ini ketika bangun tidur.

Ketukan pelan pintu apartemennya membuat gadis itu terbelak. Dengan tergepoh-gepoh Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan hampir setengah mata yang tertutup. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Ia tidak pernah menerima tamu sepagi ini seumur hidupnya.

Ketika pintu dibuka, sosok pria yang tak asing baginya tersenyum canggung.

"Tuan Kang!" ucap Sungmin sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa sepagi ini?"

"Selamat pagi" ucap pria gendut itu tertawa gelisah, mengaruk kepalanya meskipun tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. "Apakah aku mengganggu pagimu?"

"Tidak sama sekali" Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri ini. Sedikit rasa tidak enak menguar dihatinya. Tuan Kang melihat dirinya dengan piyama lusuh dan rambut bangun tidur yang acak-acakan. Benar-benar tidak sopan! "Silakan masuk, Tuan"

"Terima kasih, Sungmin" ucapnya dengan gugup, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen sederhana Sungmin. "Aku tidak lama disini"

"Oh, saya baru saja ingin mengganti pakaian saya. Saya merasa tidak sopan"

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu sungkan! Ayo Sungmin, duduklah. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa lusuh miliknya yang tergeletak rapi di sudut ruangan apartemennya. Tuan Kang, pria itu sedari tadi berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan kegugupan dan rasa bersalahnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal ini pada gadis sebaik Sungmin? Ia benar-benar menganggap Sungmin sebagai anaknya sendiri!

"Ini masalah toko kuemu" ucapnya dengan hati-hati. Tuan Kang tak berani menatap kearah Sungmin. "Bangunan itu sudah dibeli, Sungmin"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Mimpikah ia? Tidak, tidak boleh! Dia tidak mau kehilangan tokonya!

"Bagaimana bisa?" Suara Sungmin menjadi bergetar. "Saya menyewa bangunan itu untuk dua tahun kedepan!"

"Akupun baru mengetahui kabar itu pagi buta ini, Sungmin!" Tuan Kang mengacak rambutnya. "Kau tahu kan, bukan aku pemilik bangunan itu. Aku hanya sebagai perantara! Pemilik bangunan itu mengubungiku pagi buta tadi, mengatakan bahwa bangunan itu telah dibeli oleh Cho Group, perusahaan software yang besar itu dengan harga sepuluh kali lipat! Lalu aku bisa apa, Sungmin?"

Yang gadis itu lakukan hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan sebisa mungkin menahan getaran dan tetesan air matanya. Rasa benci nya pada Cho Kyuhyun seketika menyeruak ke permukaan. Siapa lagi dalang di balik semua ini jika bukan pria brengsek itu?

Untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun melakukan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke part 3.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Catatan Penulis:**_

 _Hai semua, sudah berapa lama ya aku vakum dari ffn? Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk review, favs dan follows nya!_

 _Aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan persiapan mencipta novel yang disponsori oleh salah satu penerbit, jadi benar-benar minta maaf karena jarang update. Naskah The Unwanted inilah yang ingin aku cetak menjadi novel sederhana, dengan tambahan dan perubahan. Aku tahu ff ini rated M, jadi untuk novel yang aku garap, benar-benar dibalik kondisi nya dan tidak menggunakan nama Kyuhyun, Sungmin maupun member suju (padahal aku nyaman banget dengan nama ini). Naskah ini sudah aku sesuaikan dengan dunia ffn, mungkin akan berbanding jauh dengan yang dicetak di novel dari segi gaya bahasa dan culture Negara (karena aku tidak mengangkat latar tempat di Korea untuk novel). Seandainya suatu hari nanti, The Unwanted sudah duduk manis di toko-toko buku, jangan nyesal baca ff ini karena berbeda jauh alur dan segi bahasanya. Hehehehe_

 _Tetap saja kok, ff ini aku buat rated M! *mimisan *_

 _Oh ya, untuk bab sebelumnya, aku benar-benar sadar kalau tidak sesuai dengan EBI [Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia] (yang dahulu EYD- Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan). Maaf ya sekali lagi, aku baru-baru ini belajar mengetahui kosa kata baku. Bab 2 ini sudah lama "ngendep" di file laptop aku setengahnya dari beberapa bulan lalu, yang langsung saja tengah malam tadi kukebut karena gatal rasanya ingin melanjutkan kisah ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, favs dan follows ya! Semoga kalian terhibur dengan alur ceritaku yang lusuh dan gila ini:)_

 _ **Q &A**_

 _Q. choyoumin: Pas dapet email ff ini "serius comeback? Yeayy" disini yang ditikam itu kyuhyun? Apa marcus dan kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama? Donghae jangan lumpuh dong kesayangankuu_

 _A: Hai, terima kasih ya sudah review! aduh, kalau aku kasih spoiler jadi ga surprise dong. Aku juga gamau Donghae kenapa-kenapa, ganteng-ganteng kok sengsara *nangis * cuma ini semua karena ide gilaku yang sudah lama berputar-putar di otak. Tenang aja, semua udah ada 'pengaturannya' kok hehehe_

 _Q. youlliana: Keren bgt ceritanya. Seperti nya bakalan panjang nih. Update kilat author… Salam kenal._

 _A: Hai, terima kasih ya sudah review! yup, seperti yang kamu tahu cerita ini bakalan panjang karena konflik nya yang "tidaklah ringan". Maaf ya gabisa update kilat, tetap stay tune! Salam kenal jugaaa_

 _Q. ncisksj: Next… jangan2 guixian tuh yg terluka? why why? ya evil tetep aja evil, 63 wkwkwk…_

 _A: Hai, terima kasih sudah review! Hm, jawaban kamu semuanya ada di bab ini ya. Jadi kangen sebut Kyuhyun pakai guixian *baper *. Pas banget kan Kyuhyun yang jahat sama tokoh cowok pemeran utama di ceritaku ini? Makanya aku seneng banget pakai nama Kyumin:3 63 apaya kok aku gangerti wkwkw_

 _: serem_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! gak serem kok…serius gak serem…._

 _Q. Baby niz 137: Nugu? Marcus or kyu? Fast updet~_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! jawaban pertanyaan kamu sudah bisa diketahui di bab ini yaaa_

 _Q. pink137137: marcus itu pasti kyuhyun.. penasaran sama lanjutannya… lanjut ya chingu.._

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! persepsi yang pintar!_

 _Q. danactebh: D tunggu lnjtnnya thor…_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! pasti._

 _Q. .vikink: Lanjut kilat pokoknya kilat pake maksaaaaa._

 _ya ampunn.. penasaran bgt ama lnjutannya…_

 _yg brdarah2 itu kyuhyun, kah?_

 _pndangan prtama, sungmin udh berdesir darahanya?_

 _omegattt_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Aduh aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ga fast update seperti ini, harap maklum yaaa. Liat cogan mah gasalah kok darah berdesir, apalagi cogannya Kyuhyun, bawaannya malah pengen ngajakin nikah pas pandangan pertama *penulis sesat *_

 _Q. : Kerenn_

 _lanjt_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Terima kasih ya dibilang keren. Ini lanjut!_

 _Q. orange girls: seru… itu haemin pacaran? Kenapa hyuk yg jd kakaknya hae? kirain hyuk nanti yg bkalan sama hae klw min sama kyu hehehe… oo, kyunya dingin banget tp tetep keren hehehe…itu yg ditolong min kyu kah atau orang lain? terus yg tega berbuat jahat sama kyu itu hangeng dan anak buahnya ya gara2 ga suka sama kyu? semoga kyu gpp dan setelah ini hububgan haemin pasti bakalan bermasalah lantaran muncul orang ketiga hehehe… lanjut terus… semangat…_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Yaampun seneng deh liat komentar panjang gini * nangis *. Iya, Sungmin dan Donghae pacaran, dan masalah kenapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk kakak-adik, ada kejutan tersendiri hehehe. Jawaban itu siapa udah bisa dilihat di bab ini ya. Oh bukan, itu bukan Hangeng walaupun Hangeng benci sama Kyuhyun. Itu murni orang lain karena memang mau mengeret duit Kyuhyun. Pasti, hubungan haemin ada masalah gara-gara Kyuhyun *lap keringat * kok kesannya Kyuhyun jadi PHO ya….. jahat banget aku bikin Kyuhyun jadi….PHO….orang…..lain….kok….ganteng-ganteng….PHO…._

 _Siap, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih ya!_

 _Q. rahmaotter: Aigoo kyu kenapa ya. Oo itu awal kyumin ketemu.. update asap ya min_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Jawabannya ada di bab 2 ini ya hehehehe. Siap, sudah mulai update._

 _Q. PumpkinEvil137: SIAPA YG UMIN Tolong_

 _kyukyu kah?_

 _cepetan dong update_

 _semangat_

 _keep healthy_

 _gomawo_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! jawabannya ada di bab 2 yaaaaa. Ini juga sudah mulai konsisten untuk update, mungkin nantinya ada beberapa kendala tertentu karena aku mau ujian hehehe. Makasih ya_

 _Q. joy04: lanjuuut…ne…_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! siap!_

 _Q. SuyniaSunKyu137: lanjut dong! semangat ya…ini yang ditolong sungmin kyuhyun kah? terus marcus siapa? nama America kyuhyun? Terus donghae gimana? kyuhyun love at first sight gara gara ditolong ya? lanjutannya gimana?_

 _aduh penasaran… lanjut ya…ditunggu._

 _SEMANGAT_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Yup, yang ditolong Sungmin itu Kyuhyun seperti yang ada di bab 2 in hehehe. Oh itu nanti, tunggu dulu ya di bab 3 dan bab-bab selanjutannya yaaaa_

 _Q. ovallea: itu kyu kah yg terluka_

 _Koq hyuk jd kk nya hae o.o?_

 _ntar pasangan hae sapa?_

 _A: Hai terima kasih sudah review! Iya, itu kyuhyun. Untuk masalah pertanyaan itu (yang aku anggap pertanyaan paling populer yang ditanyakan pembaca saat ini) dilihat kelanjutan cerita ini sampai selesai ya hehehehe. Terima kasih!_


End file.
